The RF connector jack assembly which is the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a miniature device designed to allow a coaxial cable to interconnect from one printed circuit board to another or to an external device. This is accomplished by interconnecting the jack to a mating plug which mounts on a printed circuit board. An RF signal can then be transmitted from the board to another board via the coaxial cable. The RF connector jack sub-assembly consists of an outer housing/contact, a dielectric support, and an inner contact. This sub-assembly is then terminated to a coaxial cable to form the final connector jack assembly. An example of one such subassembly and corresponding plug assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,621 issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Nishi Kawa et al.